Una Noche De Lluvia
by Violet-Potter
Summary: ¿Que es lo que puede pasar en una Noche De Lluvia netre dos personas que se aman pero no lo saben? Si quieren saber entren y lean.


**Advertencia: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.**

"_**Una Noche De Lluvia"**_

Ahí estábamos el y yo, yo y el se escuchaba tan bonito pero a la vez tan… imposible. Y eso había quedado bien claro… o al menos por parte de el por que si fuera por mi en estos momentos el no estaría prácticamente en la otra punta de la pequeña casa en la que nos hemos refugiado y yo no me estaría muriendo precisamente de frío debido al diluvio que se había desatado allá afuera y que nos había empapado de pies a cabeza, la razón por la que Remus se encuentra prácticamente del otro lado de la casa era que a el y a mi solo nos cubría una pequeña cobija que ya habría traído pequeños accidentes, se preguntaran el por que solo estamos cubiertos por esas pequeñas cobijas pues muy fácil debido a que nos habíamos empapado horrible consecuencia del diluvio que se desataba allá afuera, decidimos quitarnos nuestra ropa y que las varitas la secaran rociándole pequeñas porciones de vapor pero al parecer eso iba para largo rato.

Tal vez esta mañana no la empecé con el pie derecho pero en definitivo esta noche lo recompensaba, tenía la ligera sospecha que esa guardia no seria como las demás y como iba a serlo, si en las demás no terminaba casi desnuda en una casa abandonada en medio de la nada junto al hombre que amo. Si tan solo ese hombre que estaba tan cerca de mi pero a la vez tan lejos no fuera tan testarudo otro gallo nos cantara. Grandísima sea mi mala orientación pues gracias a ella estábamos Remus y yo en esa casa que ya amaba solo pro cobijarnos en esta noche y permitiendo que la pasara junto a el, lo más chistoso de todo fue ver la cara de Remus cuando le propuse que nos quitáramos la ropa, se que ese comentario tuvo otro sentido pero a lo que me refería era a quitárnosla para que se pudiera secar cerca de la chimenea pero cual fue nuestra gran sorpresa al descubrir que no había leña, Remus busco en la cocina y yo en una habitación que parecía un estudio pero no tuvimos mucha suerte, al menos Remus encontró unas pequeñas cobijas para poder cubrirnos mientras que nuestras varitas secaban nuestra ropa.

- ¿Crees que tarde mucho en aminorar la lluvia? - pregunté para poder iniciar una conversación entre nosotros pues ya hacia algunos minutos que no cruzábamos ni media palabra.

- No lo se Tonks pero espero que sea pronto - me dijo Remus y supuse que no quería ni siquiera mirarme pues esquivaba mi mirada al momento que intente verlo a los ojos y hasta me llamo por mi apellido cosa que ya no hacia.

Un poco triste decidí mejor guardar silencio y mirar por la ventana que estaba a un lado de mi, el agua escurría sobre los cristales de la ventana al igual que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre mis mejillas, me dolía demasiado la forma en la que me tratabas pero como hacerle entender que lo amaba y que no me importaba nada. Cruce mis brazos sobre el borde de la ventana y recargue mi cara para tratar de ocultar mi pesar y me quede sumida en mis pensamientos.

Intentó verme a los ojos pero yo esquivaba su mirada, no podíamos seguir en esa situación era demasiado hasta para un hombre como yo que me encuentro en perfecto estado en lo que se refiere a facultades mentales, note como pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y claro que quería correr a su lado para reconfortarla y tratar de calmarla por que sabia que yo era el culpable de sus lagrimas pero tal vez esta seria la única forma en la que ella entendería que la amo mas que a mi vida y que por eso no la quiero tener a mi lado… sufriendo.

Seguía sin poder comprender como había termino esa chiquilla por ocupar un lugar tan especial en mi corazón, por mas que trataba de hacerle entender que yo no la podía querer de la forma como ella lo deseaba no me di cuenta que se me había metido en mi corazón y en un lugar tan especial del que jamás saldría ni aún cuando llegara el fin de mis días.

Daba risa mi caso pero que le íbamos hacer y apuesto lo poco que tengo que si Sirius aún viviera estaría riéndose de mí por estar locamente enamorado de una chica tan… Tonks.

Decidí voltearla a ver nuevamente, mis ojos no se cansarían jamás de mirarla, ver cada detalle de su cara que ya me sabia de arriba ha abajo, su tan particular cabello que no había día que no me sorprendiera por el color por el que se había decidido aunque solo fuera durante esos instantes en los cuales ella estaba ajena a todo aquello que sentía y anhelaba mi corazón.

Ya sabia yo que no era buena idea haber aceptado hacer la guardia cuando me dijo Arthur con quien me tocaría hacerla pero si soy sincero conmigo mismo sabía que desde el fondo de mi corazón estaba de lo más contento, mi pequeña **Nyphy**, así me había acostumbrado a llamarla aunque ella todavía no estaba del todo conforme por el apodo, y ahí estábamos, todo por culpa mía y de mi gran bocota, claro que no todo podía estar tan mal, al menos podía compartir unos momentos junto a ella sin que me viera sospechoso o sin que ella se hiciera ilusiones sobre algo que no podía ser, ya ven terminamos empapados, casi desnudos y sin poder salir de esta maldita casa que cada vez siento más pequeña, claro que no estaríamos ahí si no fuera por que a la señorita se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de cambiar de ruta… pero ya no vale la pena estar recordando algo que ya había pasado, ahora lo importante es tratar de estar lo más lejos posible de ella por que sino no se de que soy capaz de hacer y menos ahorita que estamos casi sin nada de ropa…_ "Remus no estés pensando en eso, no te estas comportando como el adulto que eres" _reconocía mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban levemente pero como no hacerlo si la tenia tan cerca, lo bueno era que desde donde estaba Nyphy no podía observar lo que me ocurría tan solo al pensar que estamos solos y en esa casa tan pequeña, que acaso que mientras más estamos aquí la casa reducía su tamaño y lo que empeoraba la situación era que no podía sacarme de la cabeza el recuerdo de lo que _casi _había pasado esa mismo día:

**.:. FLASH BACK .:.**

Ese mañana había amanecido un tanto fresco así que decidí ir a ser un poco de chocolate para alegrar mi día, cuando me dirigía hacia la cocina me percate que en el sillón de la sala estaba un pequeño bulto, primero pensé que se trataba de Mundugus pero recordé que el andaba en Polonia arreglando… digamos que algunos negocios y que era demasiado pequeño para ser el, así que mejor decidí acercarme y comprobar quien ocupaba ese lugar, cuando me acerque y vi de quien se trataba no pude evitar que mi corazón palpitara un poco más rápido de lo normal, ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre, traía puesto un hermoso vestido de color púrpura que hacia perfecta combinación con el color lila de su cabello, siempre tratando que sus combinaciones resaltaran ante la de los demás pero aún así era bella, me acerque un poco más arriesgándome a despertarla de su sueño, un ligero mechón le cubría una parte de su cara, trate de no quitárselo para no perturbar su sueño pero por más que intente evitarlo mi cuerpo no me respondió y mi mano se estiro lo posible para poder quitar aquel mechón de su cara angelical, al parecer le molestaba el mechón pues a la hora de quitárselo inconcientemente se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, yo también sonreí… si, eso ya era como una rutina en mi vida aunque trataba de no hacerlo en su presencia no podía evitar que cada vez que la veía se me dibujara una sonrisa o cada vez que ella se tropezaba o tiraba algo por accidente me hacia gracia como maldecía por debajo o fruncía el seño por lo que le había ocurrido, se veía tan chistosa y hermosa pero trataba de reprimir esas sonrisas desde el día en el que me di cuenta que la amaba aún mas que mi propia vida. Después de que por fin acabara la guerra, las cosas habían cambiado un montón, se decretaron muchas leyes y entre ellas se encontraba la de no discriminar a los híbridos como yo, así que desde ese día había estado trabajando en Hogwarts como profesor de Artes Oscuras y haciendo guardias junto con la orden. También me había decidido comprar una pequeña casa pero como era realmente grande a veces Nyphy se quedaba conmigo debo de agregar que esas noches eran las más largas de vida pues no dejaba de pensar que ella estaba al otro lado de la pared que era lo único que nos separaba.

Ya me disponía a dejar a solas a Nyphy para que pudiera seguir descansando pero al parecer no todo podía salir como uno lo planeaba, sin querer tropecé con la mesita del té y fui a parar al suelo donde fui recibió con un fuerte golpe en mi trasero.

Nyphy se despertó un tanto exaltada por el ruido y buscando cual había sido la causa de ese disturbio en su sueño, bajo la mirada y me encontró en el suelo, yo solo pude sonreír y decir:

- ¿Una taza con chocolate? - ella me miro y mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantar no pudo reprimir una carcajada por la situación.

- Ja Ja Ja Claro, Ja Ja Ja lo s-siento pero Ja Ja ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo? Ja Ja Ja- me pregunto entre risas Nyphy.

- Créeme que no fue por mi gusto - dije - _Tu tienes la culpa si no me tuvieras tan idiotizado no hubiera pasado eso_ - pensé mientras me dirigía junto a ella a la cocina.

- Vamos Remus no te molestes, yo no tengo la culpa de que me despierte y lo primero que veo es a ti tirado en el suelo y con la mesita patas arriba, créeme es algo imborrable de mi memoria pero tranquilo que no se lo contare a nadie - dijo depositando un pequeño besito en mi mejilla ocasionando que me sonrojara al igual que ella - Y-ya no me reiré - me dijo un tanto nerviosa.

- Y dime **Nyphadora **¿Qué haces aquí? - dije, sabia que si la hacia repelar se le olvidaría lo que hace un momento había hecho. No era extraño encontrarla en mi casa pues ella tenía su propia llave, yo mismo se la di ofreciéndole hospedaje cuando gustara, al fin que la casa era muy grande aunque la compartía con Mundungus, el por lo regular no estaba en casa.

- Perdón…Tonks o hasta Nyphy pero no ese nombre por favor y acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi amigo Remus, además siempre me has dejado quedarme cuando te lo pido - me dijo Nyphy sacando unas tazas de la alacena para el chocolate que yo preparaba.

- Claro que puedes visitarme ya lo sabes y quedarte cuando gustes, hasta llave te di Nyphy, pero no creo que hayas venido a eso - dije mientras servia el chocolate en una de las tazas que había puesto ella en la mesa.

- OK la verdad es que no tenia ganas de regresar a mi casa y me dije… Tonks por que no vas a visitar a tu guapo amigo Remus pero cuando llegue tú ya te habías dormido, así que decidí pasar la noche en el sofá - dijo ella bebiendo un poco del chocolate que le había ofrecido.

- Me hubieras despertado para que te ayudara ha acondicionar un poco tu habitación, ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuviste aquí - dije levemente nervioso al pensar que ella había entrado a mi habitación y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

- Gracias pero la habitación en la que quería dormir ya estaba ocupada… aunque estuve tentada a compartirla con ese alguien - dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente y ocasionaba que yo me sonrojara como un adolescente.

- Tonks - la recrimine ya sabia para donde estaba tomando camino esa platica y no tenia ganas de discutir a esa hora del día - no empecemos por favor de nuevo con esto - agregue levantándome de la silla donde estaba para poder ir por un poco de canela molida para nuestros chocolates.

- Pero Remus como me pides que no empiece con algo que no puedo evitar y sigo sin comprender - dijo mientras se me acercaba mucho, cosa que era peligrosa.

- ¿Cuántas veces hace falta discutirlo para que te des cuenta de que lo nuestro no puede ser? - le dije comenzando a ponerme nervioso por la cercanía de ella.

- No importa las veces que lo hagamos mi cabeza no lo puede entender y menos mi corazón que se muere por que estés junto a mi, Remus no es posible que no puedas entender que te amo con todas mis fuerzas - dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a mi, trate de huir pero mi cuerpo nuevamente no respondió y la abrace - Si tan solo no fueras tan testarudo y me abrieras tu corazón esto no seria así de complicado - dijo ella alzando su mirada la cual hechizo a la mía, se intento acercar un poco más para poder besarme pero gracias a Merlín y a la poca fuerza que me quedaba lo evite.

- No! Entiéndelo esto no puede ser - dije alejándome de ella lo más posible, tenia que salir de ahí, no resistiría tanto tiempo sin que sucumbiera y cayera ante sus encantos.

- Remus… repíteme nuevamente ¿por que no puede ser lo nuestro? - dijo ella iniciando nuevamente aquella dolorosa y repetida platica.

- Por que soy más viejo que tú - dije mientras que ella se acercaba a mí y yo me hice hacia atrás para huir de ella.

- Son solo algunos años - dijo acercándose más a mi.

- Por que soy pobre y no tengo nada que ofrecerte - dije, cuantas veces tendría que decir aquella letanía tan dolorosa para mí.

- Dinero no es lo que quiero, lo que quiero es tu amor y corazón - dijo acercándose aún más a mí.

- _Esos ya los tienes_ - pensé - Por que me convierto en una bestia una vez por mes - dije para ver si ahora si ya podía hacerla entrar en razón.

- Hay personas que son peores que una bestia y aun así son amadas - dijo y sin darme cuenta poco a poco me fue acorralando contra la pared hasta donde ya no tenia posible escapatoria.

- Por que… por que … por que - repetía mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello y se iba acercando a mi para besarme - Al diablo todo! - dije y sucumbí ante sus encantos rodee con mis brazos su estrecha cintura y me dirigí hacia sus labios, nuestros alientos se volvieron uno solo y mi boca se encontraba muy cerca de la tuya, ya podíamos probar nuestros labios debido al roce de mis labios con los de ella, el mundo comenzaba a desaparecer alrededor de nosotros…

- Buenos días! - interrumpió Arthur entrando a la cocina, la solté rápidamente de la cintura y me escabullí por debajo de sus brazos.

Aunque muy a mi pesar fui salvado por la campana.

- Buenos días Arthur! - conteste un tanto nervioso por la situación en la que nos había encontrado él - ¿Gustas un poco de chocolate? - agregue.

- Si muchas gracias ¿Espero no haber interrumpido nada? - escuche decir a Arthur en lo que me dirigía hacia la alacena para tomar una taza para servirle chocolate.

- N-No para nada - al parecer a ella no le gusto para nada que nos interrumpieran pero le molesto aun más la respuesta que le di a Arthur pues vi como apretaba sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo, respiró un momento antes de contestarle y se volteo para saludarlo.

- Buenos días, Sr. Weasley, ¿Cómo le fue en su guardia? - preguntó pero se le notaba que estaba muy molesta aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

- Bien Tonks muchas gracias por preguntar y Remus ¿Harás la guardia de hoy en lugar de Charly? - me pregunto Arthur mientras le entregaba su taza con chocolate caliente.

- _Debería aceptar además tengo que estar lo más lejos posible de ella por que estoy casi seguro que hoy no se ira de aquí después de lo que sucedió hace un rato_ - pensé - Claro ¿Con quien voy? - dije pero me arrepentí cuando volteé a verla, mi pequeña Nyphy se le había dibujado una sonrisa de lo mas hermosa pero a la vez maliciosa y con ello me dejo claro con quien iría.

- Con Tonks por supuesto y ahora si no hay ningún inconveniente me retiro a mi casa, Molly debe de estar esperándome- contesto Arthur para mi alegría pero desgracia a la vez pues aunque me encantaba estar a lado de mi pequeña, sabia que esa noche no seria del todo tranquila. Se levanto de la silla y termino su taza con chocolate. - Nos vemos luego - fue lo ultimo que dijo Arthur antes de salir de la cocina para ahora dirigirse a su casa o eso me imagine.

Volteé a verte y me doy cuanta de que estas de lo mas alegre por la noticia que habías recibido.

- Bueno Remus nos vemos en la noche - me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí, rápidamente me tomó por el cuello y me plantó un beso muy cerca de mis labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar - Adiosito! - es lo ultimo que alcance a escucharle antes de que desapareciera.

- Por merlín, esta mujer puede llegarme hasta matar esta noche - me decía mientras me recuperaba del casi beso y me dirigía hacia mi habitación debía prepararme tanto física como mentalmente para sobrevivir esa noche.

Y en esa noche………

- Hola Remus - me saludo cuando entro mi casa nuevamente, todavía tenia muy vivo el recuerdo de esa mañana, su cabello era castaño lo cual combinaba a la perfección con su traje de color beige que acentuaba sus curvas _"Remus ya comenzaste"_ pensé mientras sacudía la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

- Hola Nyphy espero que esta noche sea tranquila - dije mientras salíamos los de mi casa para dirigirnos al punto de encuentro donde recibiríamos indicaciones sobre donde deberíamos ir.

- Por supuesto y ¿tu? preparado para todo - me dijo y sabia que se refería que esa noche tendríamos una de nuestras ya habituales platicas.

**.:. FIN DEL FLASH BACK .:.**

Después de llegar al lugar donde nos darían indicaciones, nos pusimos en marcha para llegar cuanto antes a un pequeño pueblo situado en Manchester, en ese momento cuando estábamos a escasa una hora de viaje a mi querida Nyphy se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de decirme que conocía un atajo y yo como ya no quería estar tanto tiempo a solas con ella me decidí aceptar su propuesta y nos encaminamos pero oh gran error pues la sorpresa que me lleve cuando teníamos un poco mas de dos horas volando en nuestras respectivas escobas, se le ocurrió decirme que estábamos perdidos……

- ¿Cómo que estamos perdidos? - le pregunte un tanto molesto - esto no podía estar peor - le asegure pero al escuchar un relámpago y al sentir como pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer del cielo me arrepentí de haberlo dicho - olvida lo que dije.

- Lo siento Remus - dijo Tonks mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a gimotear - lo que menos quería era perdernos - agregó - Yo y mi gran sentido de orientación para la otra me das un buen golpe cuando te proponga que deberíamos seguir un atajo -

- No Nyphy tranquila, veamos el lado positivo … - pero ella me volteo a ver un tanto incrédula - esta bien no hay ningún lado positivo pero ya no hay nada más que hacer mas que buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos ya cuando aminore la lluvia emprenderemos el viaje.

- OK - le conteste a Remus mientras comenzábamos a caminar para buscar donde refugiarnos. Teníamos poco menos de media hora de estar caminando cuando por fin pudimos deslumbrar una pequeña casa, sin si quiera pensarlo corrimos hacia ella y entramos antes de tan siquiera tocar a la puerta y pedir posada pero todo eso hubiera sido en vano pues no había nadie en el interior.

- Me parece que esta abandonada - le dije a Tonks mientras me quitaba el abrigo que estaba de lo más empapado y daba una vuelta por la casa para ver si estaba habitada por alguien.

- Si a mi también me lo parece - le dije a Remus mientras lo imitaba y me quitaba el abrigo que me había prestado antes de salir de su casa - me parece que deberíamos quitarnos la ropa - agregue observando como Remus se sonrojaba y yo también comenzaba a sonrojarme pues comprendí el doble sentido que llevaba aquella idea - No quiero que nos de algún catarro - agregue para arreglar el comentario que anteriormente había hecho.

- C-Claro, voy a encender la chimenea - le dije a Tonks tratando de calmarme, me había sorprendido con ese comentario hasta el grado de sonrojarme como un chico de 15 años. Me gire hacia la chimenea pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no había leña y por supuesto que la que estaría afuera debería estar igual o peor de mojada que nosotros dos - No hay leña voy a buscar a la cocina tu revisa en esa habitación - le dije señalando hacia una puerta que estaba a un costado de ella, me dirigí hacia la cocina para buscar leña posiblemente tendría suerte pero creo que mi suerte me había abandonado, lo único que pude encontrar fue unas cobijas - _Esto debe servirnos de algo_ - pensé dirigiéndome nuevamente hacia el habitación donde estaba Nyphy.

- _Creo que esta molesto conmigo…… Nyphadora como puedes ser tan bruta y perderte_ - pensé mientras entraba a la habitación donde me había indicado Remus parecía que estaba en un como estudio - _Claro que si le veo el lado positivo a las cosas en estos momentos estoy a solas con Remus y por lo que paso en la mañana me doy cuenta que no le soy tan indiferente como me lo quiere hacer entender, si casi nos besamos si no fuera por que nos interrumpieron…… yo y mi bendita suerte _- pensaba en lo que seguía revisando el estudio sin encontrar nada - aquí no hay nada - le dije cuando salí de la habitación.

- Yo tampoco tuve suerte pero encontré esto, toma para que te cubras para que puedas quitarte la ropa - dije sonrojándome levemente.

- S-Si yo creo que podemos secarla con un poco de vapor creado por nuestras varitas - te dije nerviosamente - Voy a entrar a la habitación para poder cambiarme y para que tu lo hagas aquí, me avisas cuando ya estés listo - dije entrando al estudio nuevamente.

- _Esto no puede hacerle nada bien a mi salud mental_ - pensaba mientras me comenzaba a desvestirme quedándome únicamente con mi ropa interior y me cubrí con la cobija que no me cubría mucho que digamos - _solo espero que lo cubra mas a el que si no esto será un martirio o ¿no?_ - pensé picaramente.

- Y- Ya puedes salir Nyphy - le dije nerviosamente cuando ya había terminado de desvestirme, no quería saber como le quedaría a ella esa cobija si a mi casi no me cubría nada a ella……mi mente quedo en blanco cuando la vi salir de la habitación y yo tenia toda la razón esa cobija era demasiado pequeña para ella - T-Trae para acá tu ropa - le dije mientras me acercaba un poco, debido a mis nervios prácticamente le arrebate su ropa y me puse aun más nervioso al ver como me miraba. Me dirigí hacia la sala las extendí sobre un mueble que había ahí y me prepare para rociarla con el vapor que emanaba de mi varita mágica.

- _Tenia toda la razón esto no es bueno para mi salud e integridad mental_ - pensaba Tonks cuando salio y vio a Remus quien se había quedado solo en pantaloncillos y la cobija solo le cubría desde los hombros hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura - _pero esta vista no esta nada mal_ - pensé mientras recorría con mi mirada el cuerpo escultural de Remus en lo que le daba mi ropa - _a ese hombre si que lo hicieron con amor_. _Si de por si ya sabia que Remus era mas alto que yo ahora era mas notoria la diferencia de alturas pues a el la cobija le quedaba como una toalla mientras que a mi… bueno me quedaba un poco más grande_. - Creo que yo también te ayudo - le dije a Remus mientras me acercaba para que mi varita también soltara pequeñas porciones de vapor.

Ya tenían como 10 minutos con ese procedimiento pero al parecer iba para largo, Tonks comenzaba a aburrirse y a cansarse pues a cada rato tenia que cambiar de mano pues una sostenía la varita y la otra trataba de sostener la cobija para que no se le cayera.

- _Por Merlín si sigue así puede ocurrir un accidente que puede dañar a mi salud y bienestar _- pensó Remus observando como nuevamente Tonks cambiaba de mano pero esta vez ocurrió lo que tanto miedo tenia de que pudiese llegar a suceder, Tonks se le estaba resbalando la cobija y dejaba al descubierto parte de su anatomía femenina, el tiempo se detuvo para mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y se me subieron los colores a morir.

- _Oh por Merlín por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi, a ver por que a el no le paso por que precisamente a mi, Que vergüenza!_ - pensó Tonks mientras que rápidamente se trataba de tapar peor debido a su nerviosismo se le cayo aún más la cobija.

- O.O - Remus no reaccionaba y peor aún no podía dejar de verla.

- O.O T.T Ahhhh. - grito Tonks logrando taparse completamente pues Remus se quito su cobija y la cubrió con ella - G-Gracias - dijo Tonks quien era abrazada por Remus.

- C-creo que mejor dejamos que las varitas lo hagan por si solas - dijo Remus mientras se cubría con la otra cobija - _Voy a necesitar de un gran baño de agua fría por lo pronto lo mejor será que me aleje de ella _- pensó Remus dirigiéndose hacia al extremo contrario al que se encontraba Tonks.

- _¿Por qué se aleja de mi, ¿tan enojado esta conmigo?_ - pensó Tonks con tristeza.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que la estaba observando y ella seguía recargada en el borde de la ventana - y lo que es peor es que sigue llorando, no puedo seguir así debo calmarla que si no me va romper el corazón - agrego Remus acercándose a Tonks quien ni cuanta se había dado que Remus se acercaba a ella.

Cuando ya estaba a su lado levemente le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros desnudos y dijo:

- Nyphy, ¿te encuentras bien? -

- S-Si solo tengo algo de sueño - dijo Tonks bajando aún mas su mirada para que no notara que lloraba.

- Vamos Nyphy ¿por que lloras? - pregunto Remus mientras la hacia girar para abrazarla, Tonks al sentirse abrazada por aquel ser que era dueño de su cuerpo, alma y corazón no lo soporto y se soltó a llorar. - Tranquila Nyphy, lo siento yo no quiero que las cosas se han de este modo - le dijo Remus meciéndola como si estuviera cargando a un bebé.

- Entonces por que lo haces así, que es tan difícil quererme - dijo Tonks calmándose levemente.

- Si ese no es el problema, si ya te quiero con todo mi corazón pero bien sabes que esto no puede ser - dijo Remus quien sabia que más adelante se lamentaría el haber dicho aquello.

- Pero no puede ser solo por que tu eres el que no quiere, acaso Remus no puedes comprender todo lo que yo siento por ti - dijo Tonks encarando a Remus esta sería la ultima vez que trataría de hacer entrar en razón a Remus, si a partir de esta platica no lo hacia entrar en razón se alejaría para siempre de el aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedacitos.

- Vamos Tonks no podemos seguir así y no podemos hacer esto cada vez que nos veamos, no le veo… - pero Remus fue interrumpido por unos labios deseosos de besar sus labios los cuales no tardaron en responder a ello, esta vez su guardia cayo al suelo al igual que las cobijas que cubrían el cuerpo de aquellos dos amantes que a pesar de quererse no lograban estar juntos como sus corazones lo deseaban.

Remus recorrió con su mano la espalda desnuda de Tonks ocasionando que una fuerte descarga recorriera el cuerpo de Tonks en los lugares que eran tocados por su amado, Tonks acariciaba su pecho desnudo ocasionando que Remus diera un gemido de placer, los segundos pasaron y ellos seguían demostrándose cuanto se querían pero de repente les empezó a estorbar la ropa así que con sumo cuidado Remus fue desnudando a Tonks poco a poco, la beso y la toco por todas partes al igual que Tonks acariciaba a Remus por todos lados.

- Eres tan hermosa - dijo Remus contemplando de pies a cabeza a Tonks quien para ese momento ya se encontraba completamente desnuda frente al amor de su vida, primero se sentía un poco cohibida y avergonzada de que Remus la viera desnuda pero después esa vergüenza fue borrada por cada beso cada caricia que compartían esos nuevos amantes.

Remus la cargo y se la llevo entre sus brazos a una de las habitaciones de aquella pequeña casa, muy despacio él la depósito en la cama mientras que la besaba nuevamente en la boca. Para ese entonces ya Tonks no sabia ni como se llamaba pero algo que la trajo devuelta a la tierra fue que vio duda en los ojos de Remus parecía que Remus se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba haciendo, así que Tonks se armo de valor y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Remus y lo beso profundamente:

- No lo dudes ni un momento esto es lo que los dos deseamos y queremos - dijo Tonks comenzando a besar a Remus en el cuello y así dando comienzo a aquella noche tan llena de pasión y desenfreno que no olvidarían jamás ninguno de aquellos amantes pero que sobretodo estaba llena de amor.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Habían pasado escasas 3 horas desde que habían hecho el amor, había sido tan especial y hermoso en el momento que se demostraron cuanto se amaban en todo los sentidos y maneras posibles por haber.

Remus no podía dejar de observar a la pequeña personita que estaba a su lado que dormía como un ángel, sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido en esa casa y el remordimiento empezaba a embargarlo, se comenzó a alejar poco a poco para no despertarla pero no lo logró.

- Remus? - preguntó somnolienta Tonks comenzando a despertarse - ¿A Donde vas? - agrego incorporándose mientras que se tapaba con la cobija de la cama.

- A ningún lado vuelve a descansar Nyphy - dijo Remus tratando de no mirarla por el remordimiento que ya comenzaba a tener.

- No Remus no hagas eso por favor - dijo Tonks viendo y sintiendo que Remus se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho antes.

- Nyphy estuvo mal lo que hicimos, no debimos… no debí haber dejado que eso pasara - dijo Remus quien seguía en la cama pues no había manera que se levantara desnudo.

- No, Remus esto lo queríamos los dos, lo deseábamos, los dos nos queremos ¿verdad? - preguntó Tonks esperanzada por que Remus le contestara que era verdad.

-……… - Remus no sabia que contestarle, claro que lo deseaba y no solo la quería la amaba pero eso no podía decírselo, el comprendía a la perfección que lo de ellos no era posible - N-No, Tonks yo no te quiero - dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón.

- Yo no te quiero, Yo no te quiero, Yo no te quiero - le retumbo en toda la cabeza aquella frase que se le clavo como una espina en el corazón, no podía ser Remus no la quería solo… solo la había usado - No Remus no puede ser cierto dime que es un estupido error, dímelo por favor - dijo Tonks mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

- …………… - el silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta Tonks, se levanto lentamente de la cama ya no le importaba nada, si Remus no la quería se alejaría de el y lo más pronto posible - B-Bueno Remus si esa es tu última palabra… Solo recuerda que yo si te amo y que a partir de este momento ya no sabrás de mi existencia, ya no te molestare más - eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Tonks antes de salir de la habitación fue lentamente hacia la sala para recoger su ropa para poder vestirse e irse rápidamente de ese lugar que le iba traer tanto recuerdos felices como amargos.

Remus la vio salir y pudo notar como su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos al recordar las últimas palabras que le dedicaba aquel ser tan amado por el. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió como de rayo a la sala donde aún esperaba encontrar a Tonks no podía dejarla ir así, ya pudo comprender que no podía llegar a vivir sin esa chiquilla tan loca y que le inyectaba alegría a su vida.

Cuando llego a la sala se dio cuenta que ya era tarde Tonks ya se había ido de ahí, "No Remus no te puedes dar por vencido tan fácilmente, levántate, cámbiate y vez tras el amor de tu vida" le decía su conciencia mientras Remus se cambiaba lo más rápido que podía y salía corriendo de la pequeña casa, a lo lejos alcanzo a divisar una cabellera de color gris opaco:

- Nyphy, Nyphy - gritaba Remus tratando de alcanzarla.

Tonks escuchaba como a lo lejos la llamaban pero estaba tan cansada que no quiso voltear, le dolía mucho lo que Remus le había dicho, ya no aguanto más y se derrumbo ahí en medio de la nada y se soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. - ¿Por qué Remus, Por que me hiciste esto? - dijo tristemente Tonks.

Remus corrió aún más rápido cuando vio como Tonks caía al suelo, se preocupo sobremanera pues no sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su amada, cuando llego a su lado pudo escuchar como sollozaba.

- Nyphy? - preguntó con sumo cuidado Remus no debía hacerla sufrir aún más.

- No… ya déjame en paz por favor, ya no me hagas sufrir Remus, ahora si ya comprendí que no me quieres - dijo Tonks llorando amargamente.

- D-déjame explicarte por favor - dijo Remus mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse poco a poco del suelo.

- Explicarme que, que no me quieres, que lo de hace un momento no debía ser, que lo debo olvidar… no te preocupes ya lo se, no tienes que restregármelo en la cara, ¿no te basta ya con eso? - dijo amargamente Tonks.

- No… - Remus trató de hablar pero Tonks no lo dejo.

- Ya déjame en paz por favor - dijo suplicándole a Remus.

- No puedo, simplemente no puedo dejarte en paz, te quiero y te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida, TE AMO! - dijo Remus haciendo que Tonks se pusiera tensa.

- ¿Q-Que has dicho? Remus no juegues conmigo por favor - dijo Tonks tratando de comprender lo que había dicho Remus.

- Lo que has escuchado TE AMO! Y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado y mucho menos que me olvides, mi vida se volvería un martirio si te alejaras de mi o desaparecieras de ella - dijo Remus mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Tonks por el cual aún escurrían lagrimas - ya no llores corazón, te prometo que de ahora en adelante no pasara un día sin que te recompense por cada una de las lagrimas que ahora derramas por mi culpa - dijo Remus mientas besaba cada uno de los ojos de Tonks.

- L-Lo dices en serio Remus - dijo Tonks emocionada y sin poder creer lo que Remus le había dicho.

- Si, créeme que lo último que dijiste fue muy intimidante no tarde ni dos segundos en comprender que no debía dejarte ir y mucho dejarte que desaparecieras de mi vida, amo cada uno de tus cabellos rosados, cada uno de tus tropezones hasta amo la forma en la frunces el seño cuando algo no te parece, eres todo para mi Nyphy no puedo dejarte ir de mis brazos y de mi corazón - dijo Remus mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Oh Remus yo también te amo y créeme que me dolió mucho la forma en la que me hablaste pensé que en verdad no me querías, me rompiste el corazón - dijo Tonks recordando como Remus le decía que no le quería con su solo silencio.

- Ya no recordemos eso, se que fui un tonto por dudar tan solo un segundo y no detenerte en ese momento pero ya no vale la pena recordar eso ahora que ya sabes que te amo y que me amas, ahora lo único importante en este momento es que te amo y que vamos a ser felices de ahora en adelante.

- Si… de ahora en adelante no importa nadie más, más que tú y yo y este amor que nos tenemos - dijo Tonks mientras se acerca a Remus para poder sellar su amor con un beso.

Remus también se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de su amada, cuando sus labios se unieron nuevamente Remus y Tonks sintieron que volaban por los cielos, nada ni nadie podía compararse con lo que en esos momentos sentían mientras que besaban los labios de su amado, el mundo se paro, simplemente dejo de existir todo a su alrededor lo único que les importaba era lo que ellos sentían y lo que estaba por venir, lentamente se fueron separando..

Se vieron directamente a los ojos y al mismo tiempo se dijeron esas palabras que una persona enamorada espera que le diga aquella persona importante para su corazón:

- TE AMO! - dijeron al unísono, a Tonks aún mas se le amplio la sonrisa y se echo a los brazos de su amado Remus.

- Te amo tanto que no habrá día que no te lo recuerde - dijo Tonks abrazándolo.

- Ya lo se y si tu no lo hicieras yo te lo recordaría a ti - dijo Remus hasta de besar nuevamente a la que seria a partir de ese día su eterna compañera tanto en al vida como en la muerte.

Y ahí se quedaron esa par de amantes abrazados y felices que declararon y se prometieron amor para el resto de sus vidas en:

"_**Una Noche De Lluvia"**_

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Bueno pues aquí esta mini fic que había dicho que haría, espero haya sido de su agrado y me lo hagan saber mediante sus comentarios, y creo que con esta historia me despido por lo pronto mi parte de escritora pues necesito un break para ponerme nuevamente las pilas e iniciar una nueva historia, bueno me despido y ojala les guste este pequeño relato sobre esta pareja que tenia un montón de ganas de escribir sobre ella.

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

Violet-Potter.


End file.
